Nanashi
by Keo Siph
Summary: Kurama finds himself in the need of a home, Yukina, Hiei and Koenma enter school, and the Sohmas find themselves with even more guests.
1. Prologue

Nanashi

Prologue

By Keo Siph

**Yu Yu Hakusho** is owned by Togashi Yoshihiro/Sheisha, Fuji TV, Pierrot, and FUNimation.

**Fruits Basket** is owned by Natsuki Takaya, Hakusensha-TV TOKYO-NAS-Furuba Project, and FUNimation

Name meanings:

Yuki : snow

Kurama : a mountain in Japan

Hiei : a mountain in Japan

Suffixes:

-chan : someone younger or smaller; either lovingly or teasingly

-kun : equal; someone you know but are still rather curteous to

-san : very proper; Mr. or Ms.

-teme : I think this can be used on it's own… a harch curse (wash-out-mouth bad)

            "Another demon, then?" My voice rang out, blood already flowing from the corners of my mouth. I wiped it away with the back of my hand. "If that's all, I overestimated you." This was a full-faced lie. Wasn't my whole life that way, though? I couldn't stop that thought as it poured from the back of my consciousness. I was bedecked with pain. My body had already withstood the attack of a horde of twenty Class A demons, each fully rested and eaten. I was neither, and it had begun to tell on me. The last one walked forward, his feet slapping the beaten dirt of the pathways through the park I had so loved traveling upon. He paused, suddenly, and moved slightly to the right, then left, then right again as he edged slightly closer. I took a step back, the scene of the green demon, clad in an even darker green and the only one with any sense of fashion, blurred before my eyes. 

"…it will be the ones that aren't powerful. The ones that shiver and cower and draw no attention to themselves that will slip through the barrier, the conniving, plotting ones that know what shadows are darkest."

"You sound worried, Kurama. Travel all that way to visit me, and that's all you can say? Worry for the ones-"

"Look where you came from, Hiei. The darkest of shadows, the lower of the demons. You sit at the right hand of the greatest. Do you think you are alone in rising power?"

            My feet skid backwards, the force of the blow upon my whip pressing me back. The ground was slick, and I was not in the best of shape. Too much stress, to say the least.   He dashed forward, favoring claws and throwing knives to anything else. My whip dashed in just as he jumped, severing his head at it's base, as I skidded my feet again when the two previously unnoticed daggers seem to dash out of nowhere. One caught me just millimeters from my jugular vein and the one on my wrist. More blood added to that already mingling with the mud. My eyes caught the glint of the tinged red dagger as it fell, just catching the blue undertone of powder along both sides of the blade. Poison. Of all times… more steps. Light, but funny… rubber… human sneakers… on a … martial…art…ist…

            "What the… TOHRU! COME QUICK! THERE'S A PROBLEM! SHIGURE! COME ON!"


	2. All Roads Lead

Nanashi

Part I - All Roads Lead

By Keo Siph

**Yu Yu Hakusho** is owned by Togashi Yoshihiro/Sheisha, Fuji TV, Pierrot, and FUNimation.

**Fruits Basket** is owned by Natsuki Takaya, Hakusensha-TV TOKYO-NAS-Furuba Project, and FUNimation

Name meanings:

Yuki : snow

Kurama : a mountain in Japan

Hiei : a mountain in Japan

Suffixes:

-chan : someone younger or smaller; either lovingly or teasingly

-kun : equal; someone you know but are still rather curteous to

-san : very proper; Mr. or Ms.

-teme : I think this can be used on it's own… a harch curse (wash-out-mouth bad)

Two Days Earlier

            "Shuuichi!" Kurama's head shot up, surprised, as his mother called from the other room. "Could you spare a moment, Shuuichi?" Kurama smiled slightly. Mother is always so polite… Where does she get the patience for it? He stood, walking into the small dining room, adjacent to the kitchen. His gaze fell downward, landing on Mrs. Minamino, who was sitting across from his stepfather and his son, Shuiichi. This was an odd arrangement. "They have invited me to move in with them! They have such a nice, medium-sized house, away from the traffic, Shuuichi! Isn't this wonderful?" Kurama stood perfectly still, barely breathing. Invited you… to live with them… away from here… He gulped aloud before answering. 

            "Yes, of course! That's wonderful, mother!" His smile paraded across his unwilling face, making Mrs. Minamino answer with glee. 

            "I was sure you would approve, son! However… they are in the middle of remodeling for the moment. Since we only have one guest room, Shuuichi, Shuiichi will have it. Could you stay at a friend's house for the next two weeks? That would free up your room for our other guest. I'm not trying to run you out at all, dear, but that would be convenient." Kurama nodded instantly, without a second thought. Now, wait, slow down. Yusuke's house is a wreck. Kuwabara already has Yukina living with him. I can't stay in the Reikai, or with anyone else I know… Hiei doesn't have a house… You don't have the cash to rent… Kurama's thoughts rolled onward as he head upstairs to pack. Living on your own… but where?… Hiei lived in the forest for years, so there's a thought. The park nearby is pretty deep. If you slept in a tree for two weeks, would anyone notice?… /You're a demon, Kurama, no one would notice. I doubt even I would./ Kurama nodded with his decision, finalizing it, and finished packing a small bag of clothes. 

            "That should do it!" He chimed aloud, heading downstairs and out the door. Now, off to the woods!

* * *

            Shizuru's eyes wandered from the soap opera that had intrigued her interest for two nanoseconds, instead of the usual one point two per show. Yukina had come in bearing drinks, and, after fixing her eyes on the screen, had kept Shizuru from changing the channel with adoration and emotion each passing second, directed entirely by the show, making her cry and laugh simultaneously. A small smile crept up her cheeks as Yukina relaxed in her seat when the ads appeared. 

            "Good show, kid?"

            "Yes, it's wonderful, Shizuru! I'm so happy you're letting me watch it. However… do people really say such wonderful and nasty things as quickly as they do there?"

            "Not usually, unless you get Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara together. Add that in and school…"

            "What is school like, Shizuru? I've never even seen the building."

            "Oh, no worries, you're not missing too much. But, if you want to go see…" She fazed off out the window. "Would you like to enroll in school, Yukina?"

            "Enroll?"

            "Participate. I think you'd enjoy the challenge."

            "Why would it be a challenge? Would there be fighting?"            

            "…Not really. The teachers tell you things, you learn a bit, prove it by taking a test, talk to friends, eat, go home, and do it all over again."

            "… I've never heard of such a thing."

            "It'll be a good experience. I'll go tell Kuwabara we're going tomorrow, first thing. Oh, and on the entrance exam? Leave out your age. We'll deal with that later."

            "Of course!"

            "BRO'!" Shizuru blasted down the hallway. A squeak of a reply returned. "I'M TAKING YUKINA FOR AN ENTRANCE EXAM TOMMOROW!" There wasn't even a millisecond of silence before the glass-shattering answer shot forth.

            "WHAT?!?"

* * *

            "So… Yukina will be in school, now?" Hiei's words from under his breath were barely understandable through the rain and wind. By the way the storms of late had been popping up, it shouldn't take long for this one to blow through, as well. "As usual…" A deep sigh escaped him. "Stupid human thing, this school. I hate having to bother with it…" He turned and dashed off.

* * *

            "Kei~ko…" Yusuke's voice trailed off as a yawn interrupted him. And the original speaker. 

            "You haven't been to school in a year! We'd be in our third year of middle school now!" Keiko shrilly replied.

            "So?"

            "We're going to drill you until you're good enough to skip a grade! Like me! Got it? Yusuke!" Yusuke had pulled his hat over his face. "The entrance exam is tomorrow! You're going, whether you like it or not! Now, sit up straight, chin up, and quit YAWNING!"

* * *

            The Next Day…

            Kurama's eyes opened, and he sat up, surprised, when he found a pair of blood-red eyes glaring down at him. He was on his feet in an instant, which was a problem since the small tent wasn't nearly as tall as he was, so he settled for crouching down and putting everything in neat piles.

            "H-Hiei?"

            "…I'm going to the human high school." Kurama paused in his motions of getting his things together at Hiei's words. He turned from the tent to face him.

            "School?"

            "…"

            "Um… You'll need to register, and take an entrance exam, but that shouldn't be a problem. I get all the details worked out, they'll just need you to take the test, alright?"

            "…"

            "You'll be a happy partner today, right?"

            "…" His eyes narrowed at the taller demon.

            "Fine. Let's go," Kurama sighed out, turning with his backpack towards the administration office. 

            "Why are you sleeping in a tent, Kurama?"

            "… That's… a long story. I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

            "Shizuru, do you know what you're doing?" Kuwabara cried with dismay, for the third time that morning, thirteenth altogether if you count the night before. "I don't want Yukina exposed to the evils of-"

            "Shizuru said it would be a learning experience, Kazuma-kun! Isn't that why we're already here?" Shizuru sighed for the tenth time as Yukina did her best to reassure Kuwabara with her words. Shizuru's eyes wandered up the administration building, a slight smile on her face.

            "Well, we might as well get this over with, you know?"

            "Shizuru~!"

            "Come on, Yukina. Let's ignore him for now."

            "SHIZU-"

            "SHUT UP! Now, do you have a last name, Yukina?"

            "Not really, no." Kuwabara watched the two of them disappear into the shadow of the school building, every ounce of him wanting this to not happen. What if the other kids… what if he makes a fool of himself in front of her…Worse, what if she sees his grades?!

            "I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will not allow my grades to be lower than a seventy percent this year! I will pass! I will show you all!" He turned on his heel, dashing off for some last minute cramming for the new year.

* * *

            "Keiko, are you sure I have to do this?" 

            "Yes, Yusuke, you have to take an entrance exam. Now, I've already skipped a grade, so make sure you do well! I don't want to be alone in my second year, got it?"

            "Aww… I can't just bomb it?"

            "NO!" With her last outcry, Keiko shoved him in through the glass doors, and didn't move until they closed entirely, at such time when she walked over to a bench and sat down, reading Pride and Prejudice. Yusuke glared over his shoulder, but walked up to the counter anyways.

* * *

            "Alright, Mr. Hatsuharu Sohma, Mr. Momiji Sohma, Mr. Urameshi, take a seat in back, behind Hiei, the one with black hair and his back to us." Hiei's pencil scribbled across paper as the last name rang a bell. His head shot up as a laugh burst from the said person. 

            "H-H-Hiei?!?" Yusuke sputtered around laughs. Hiei turned his head slowly, until small, dark red eyes met wide brown ones. That is, if the brown eyes had been opened, as they were currently shut in an effort to keep from laughing.

            "If you do not shut up, I will tear out your precious voice box, Yusuke."

            "H-H-HIEI?!? In SCHOOL?!?"

            "… I have my reasons."            

            "You're kidding."

            "Is this anything to joke about?"

            "Why didn't you forge a diploma or something?"

            "I'm not here for education, you know."

            "Well, you are here. Whatever…"

            "Mr. Urameshi, please sit down. Now, Mr.…." The teacher's voice faded as she searched his papers for a family name.

            "Hiei."

"What's you're family name?"

            "I don't have a family." By this time everyone was paying attention, and there wasn't a single moving pencil. 

            "Um… alright. Hatsuharu, you sit here, and Momiji, next to him. Yusuke, over here. Now, there shall be no more threats or violence, is this understood? Yusuke Urameshi? Hiei?"

            "…I shall not comment."

            "Duh, it's understood." Yusuke's voice followed Hiei's. With a final sigh, the teacher left the room, holding her head. Hiei shot one more look at Yusuke, the sort of look that wouldn't send you six feet under, but all the way to America, the direct way through rock and lava. His pencil was the first to continue, and as he noticed he was alone, he shot a look around the room, daring anyone to verbally object. They hurriedly continued. His eyes settled on Yukina, who had slowed, but not completely stopped, during the argument.  His eyes softened for a millisecond, before he returned to the math problem he had been on. 

            "Hiei! Yusuke! I was so busy taking the test, I didn't see you come in!" Yukina's sweat voice wafted over. Yusuke looked up in surprise, then burst laughing. There was a slight pause. "I'm glad you're happy, Yusuke, but what was the joke?" Yusuke only laughed harder, and Yukina smiled sweetly. "Are you still in the same class as Kazuma?" She proceeded to make small talk as Hiei sank in his chair, doing the problems while level with them.

            "Momiji? I have you down here as a male? By your outfit, that seems incorrect-"

            "Nope! I'm a boy!" Momiji, the girl-like blond in the seat next to Hiei piped happily. Hiei winced at the high-pitched sound, breaking the point of his pencil.

            "Then why…?"

            "Oh, it fits him!" A girl called from across the room, and soon, all the other students had taken up that cry. The teacher considered, before sighing and leaving the room so the kids had a chance of finishing the entrance exam. Hiei's eyes fell on the boy beside him.

            "Why wear something so foolish? You only waste time by wearing what you should not," said Hiei, his voice cold and cutting. Momiji whimpered. Hatsuharu stuck a pinky in his ear, slowly cleaning it out.

            "Awww, but everyone says I look good in it!"

            "Does that matter? The authority will only make you change." Haru's finger dug deeper.

            "Bu-but, the guy's uniform looks funny on me!"

            "Like it won't look funny on other people-" Hatsuharu's finger stopped, and his head snapped up to look at Hiei.

            "Now, you listen to me," growled Hatsuharu, the kind glint gone from eyes. "If Momiji wishes to wear the girl's-"

            "And who brought you into this?" Hiei's voice cut in.

            "Black Haru…" Momiji's voice groaned aloud. Yusuke and Yukina shot him funny looks.

            "Black Haru…?"

            "He's my cousin, and if he wishes to wear what suits him, then so be it. And he will continue to wear that outfit until he has grown enough to wear the men's uniform. As such, he will wear a suiting girl's outfit."

            "Yes, human, continue wasting your feeble breath."

            *CRASH**BANG*

            "Black Haru is what our family calls Hatsuharu when he starts acting like this," piped Momiji in a glee-filled voice to the slightly nullified Yukina and Yusuke. The desk Hiei had been sitting at was now in more than two pieces, and he stood before the destroyer, Haru, as Haru continued to rattle off cursing and mutterings.

            "Come on, Hiei always over-does his fights. By the time we finish the test, they'll have burned themselves out… however… Remember, death equals expulsion!" Yusuke caroled happily from the side. Hatsuharu face faulted, as well as most of the room.

            "BE QUIET IN THERE!" The teacher yelled through the door.

* * *

            "That was excruciatingly painful," Hiei noted in dry tones as he walked up to Kurama, who just smiled in return. 

            "Oh? How s-"

            "GOOD-BYE, HIEI-CHAN!" Momiji's voice wafted from the other side of the grounds as though it was right next to them, and White Haru waved unemotionally.

            "As I said. However, painful is a true understatement."

            "I must concur. I hope she's not in our class," said Kurama one eyebrow raised as the two students walked off.

            "Kurama! I didn't know you came here! I thought you went to-" Yusuke was cut off as a loud bellow of greeting was issued from behind him. 

            "URAMESHI!"

            "Oh no. He's already found me. Keiko, can't I just leave already?"

            "NO! You just got here, Mister! You're not going anywhere until you have a degree! Is that understood?"

            "I suppose…"

            "Urameshi! You're going to high school, too?"

            "I'm only surprised you weren't held back, Kuwabara."

            "Oh, no!" Yukina piped up happily. "He's been studying very hard! Shizuru and I have helped him, and he's managed a C average, and even a few B's!"

            "Now I'm impressed," admitted the spirit detective as Hiei snorted.

            "Even with help, I'm surprised he took any of it in."

            "Oh, shut up, shrimp! I bet you haven't even been in school!"

            "I just registered for a year ahead of you."         

            "…Ku-" Kuwabara was cut off as Shizuru suck a bread roll in his wide mouth. 

            "Do you have no manners, Bro'?" 

            "So, we'll be seeing you in two weeks, right?" Yusuke's voice cut through the constant chatter of the school ground.

            "Yes, of course," Kurama replied, looking around. "This could be… interesting."

            "We~ll, it'll be better if we eat to our enrollment, right?" Botan's unexpected and booming voice doused out the rest of the noise.

            "We're right here, you know," grumbled Yusuke, cleaning out an ear. "And what are you…?"

            "I'm enrolled in your year, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and as another note Koenma's enrolled a whole year ahead of us!" She brightly smiled at her own statement and presented the teenager-Koenma behind her.

            "Not you, too!" Kuwabara groaned, to another whacking from his incessant sister.

            "Of course. I only took the basic classes in order to take immediate rule of the Reikai desk in place of my father. It would be nice to continue my courses."

            "Sooo…"  Botan followed Koenma's statement, counting off people on her fingers.

            "Myself, Hiei, Koenma, Yukina and Keiko in the second year," said Kurama thoughtfully, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hatsuharu, Botan, and Momiji, in their first year." A smile crossed his face. "This will be an interesting year, don't you agree?"

            "Yet again, interesting is not the word…" Hiei stated softly through the sudden uprising of approval from the small crowd.

            "To the coffee shop!" And with this last cry of devotion to food, Botan led the way to an after-school snack, on the house. Koenma and Kurama held back a moment. 

            "No need to tell me what, just where," said Kurama softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

            "South of here, in a forest owned by the Sohma family. It's slightly large, and not hard to miss," replied Koenma, before catching up with the others, passing Hiei, half way in between the two groups. 

            "Go ahead, Hiei. I'll take care." Kurama turned after his statement and walked calmly into the nearest path into the grounds where the demons would appear. 

            "Be safe, Kurama," said Koenma, his words following the fox, and the demon near him concurred with a nod.

* * *

            Kurama's footfalls slowed, and paused, his gaze falling to the indention in the roots of a tree. _I had slept there a night ago…_His footsteps began, and grew stronger. Memories would do nothing to aid him now.


	3. Here and Then, Now and Nowhere

Nanashi

Part II - Here and Then, Now and Nowhere

By Keo Siph

**Yu Yu Hakusho** is owned by Togashi Yoshihiro/Sheisha, Fuji TV, Pierrot, and FUNimation.

**Fruits Basket** is owned by Natsuki Takaya, Hakusensha-TV TOKYO-NAS-Furuba Project, and FUNimation

A/N: Updated 03-12-04 again. Added the rest of the chapter. Kurama's been said to appear a bit OOC, but he acts like this in the anime, too. Of course, I was informed of his by a biased Kurama-kun fangirl, so it may not mean much.

Name meanings:

Yuki : snow    

Kurama : a mountain in Japan

Hiei : a mountain in Japan

Mini dictionary:

Okaasan : Mother

Suffixes:

-chan : someone younger or smaller; either lovingly or teasingly

-kun : equal; someone you know but are still rather curteous to

-san : very proper; Mr. or Ms.

-teme : I think this can be used on it's own… a harch curse (wash-out-mouth bad)

BGM - Opening theme song to Witch Hunter Robin. Perfect writing and reading music.

            Kurama's eyes opened slowly to an adult face framed in black hair. An unfamiliar face framed in black hair. He jolted upwards, almost hitting the said person in the head, while looking every which way. He seemed to be in a traditional Japanese house, well furnished, and by the sounds and light from outside, on a large, forested estate, late night. 

            "I'm glad you're awake, I think. Although, it would be better if you did not attempt to hit me next time. I have enough of that from the other residents," said the man, drawing Kurama's attention back to him. He rubbing the side of his head, looking pleased that he had escaped from pain, while smiling at the confused Kurama. He was in his mid-twenties, give or take, and seemed to be a writer of sorts, by the calluses on his hand.

            "Others?"

            "First, your name would be nice, since we took you in and cared for you," the man countered. Kurama's eyes fell to his arms and legs as he pulled them from under the blanket, which were covered in wards. They had been so well cared for, he hadn't even noticed them.

            "That would be Tohru's doing. It's not like she hasn't had practice, what with Kyo and Yuki arguing every few minutes. Ah, right, I'm Shigure Sohma, and this is my home, on a Sohma estate, where I live with Yuki and Kyo Sohma, and, for slightly complicated reasons, Tohru Honda lives here with us too." Kurama glanced at him a moment, before going back to inspecting his wounds. "…That was an opening for your name and why you were bleeding in the forest."

            "Suuichi Minamino, and I was attacked, sort of," Kurama's voice weakened slightly. He had this sudden urge to tell the truth, when the smell of a wonderful dinner wafted through the screen door. 

            "And that would be Tohru-kun's wonderful cooking! I can bet well she made you some, so lets finish this over food, shall we?" He was already up and at the door by the time he finished his sentence, and Kurama nodded, taking a moment to get his legs under him before moving out. He walked into a small dining room, just off the porch enclosure, with a small, Eastern style table and cushions, and a large array of food laid out across it. Kurama paused slightly, considering, as there were only four sides to the table, and Shigure had mentioned three other guests…

            "So, you're awake! That's great! Where would you like to sit, hm? I'll set any place for you that you like." A cheery, teenage girl stood in the doorway between the dinning room and the kitchen, a pot of cooling stew in her arms. 

            "Yo! Make way! Comin' through!" A loud, boisterous voice blasted past them, followed quickly by an orange-haired boy, who almost knocked Tohru over. She leaned back on one foot, trying to keep her balance, as Kurama dashed to her side, putting one hand behind her elbow, and the other on her shoulder, steadying her, just as Yuki walked in, glaring. Well, he started glaring off in the direction Kyo had went, then glared at Kurama, just as Tohru regained her balance. Their eyes met in a cold glare.

            "Not already…" Shigure grumbled aloud, holding his head. Tohru looked confused for a moment, shooting a glance at each on in turn, before another, even more confused look crossed her face. Kurama carefully took the soup from Tohru's hands.

            "Why don't you and Yuki sit down, hm? I'll serve and set everything on the table. It's the least I can do. Yuki, right?"

            "Yes, that would work..."

            "Why don't you get Honda-san seated, hn? I'll do as I said." With that last remark, Kurama carefully placed the bowl of soup on the table and went back to the kitchen to see if there was anything else to bring in. Yuki seemed to relax a little, and help Tohru to her seat. 

            "Bu-but, I should be serving to our guest!" She exclaimed, attempting to stand again as Yuki pressed his hand down a little on her shoulder.

            "He obviously wants to do something to deserve your wonderful cooking, Honda-san."

            "But-!"

            "Don't worry! Your cooking more than makes up for his serving it!" Shigure added happily.

            "Oh, alright… But after this, I'm going to finish the job, alright?" 

            "Of course, Honda-san. Of course." Kurama walked back in and set the plates and last tray down, carefully seating himself near the edge of Kyo's usual place, so that when he returned, he would still have a place to sit. Tohru smiled as Kurama looked around the wonderful selection happily.

            "I must say, Honda-san, this looks delicious. Might you start us off?" Kurama asked casually, bringing his chopsticks up into full view. He's scoring well… Shigure noted instantly, as Tohru's smile grew, and she nodded, breaking apart her chopsticks, and she started eating, Yuki and Shigure right behind her. Kurama paused slightly, before carefully starting with the soup and rice. The door bashed open just as he set down an empty bowl. 

            "Who the hell is she?!?" Kyo demanded instantly as Yuki and Shigure coughed, and Kurama sweatdropped. He opened his mouth to answer, just as Tohru cut in for him.

            "This is the nice girl you found in the woods, Kyo! She's decided to have dinner with us. I hope you don't mind…" Yuki and Shigure were having what seemed to be a coughing fit contest, and Kyo stomped around the table, ignoring them. 

            "Listen, you-"

            "Shuuichi Minamino. At your service. If you wish to have a spot at the table, I could easily move…" He stated, somewhat taken aback that they both thought he was... 

            "Whatever. Anyways, what happened?" Kyo sat down, shooting "her" a semi-worried look. Kurama just smiled back.

            "I just took on more than I could handle, that's all."

            "Ah, I see… I think."

            "More of what than you could handle?" Yuki asked, after finally recovering. Shigure was still coughing slightly.

            "More attackers, I suppose. They had been following me, and I didn't want anyone else involved," said Kurama simply, evading who they were and why they would attack "herself".

            "I get it, but, really, you should call and ask for help next time, miss." Kyo stated coldly, and Yuki managed to hold in a cough with a quick drink, while Shigure wasn't so lucky. "WHAT'S THE DEAL?!?"

            "It's… it's nothing…" Shigure managed, taking a long swallow of his beverage. "I just think I may be coming down with a cold." He took another sip as Kyo turned from him to the "girl" seated next to him.

            "We can drop you off at your house after you eat. Where do you live?" Kyo asked curiously, looking at Kurama seated next to him. Kurama sweatdropped.

            "Maybe I should just go home on my own…" 

            "No, really, the woods aren't safe for girls on their own," Yuki added in thoughtfully, as Kurama shot him a surprised look, before carefully taking a few bites of dinner to prevent any further conversation for a moment.

            "Yes, we should escort the young lady directly to her front porch, right, Tohru?"

            "Oh, yes! I'm sure she'd like the company, right, Shuuichi?"

            /They don't get it. None of them get it…/ Kurama mentally groaned as he shook his head vigorously.

            "Truly, I can go home on my own…"

            "Oh, so be it." Shigure conceded suddenly. "You're going to high school, aren't you?" Shuuichi nodded.

            "Oh, you're going to be in our year, aren't you?" Tohru cried happily. "That's wonderful! Maybe we'll be in the same class!"

            "That's possible. A few of my friends are transferring to our school this year. You may meet them, too."

            "That's great! Some of the Sohma family will be in their first year of high school, as well. Maybe we could all get together!"

            "That wouldn't happen to be Momiji and Hatsuharu, would it?" Everyone looked startled at Kurama's question.

            "Yes, do you…?" Yuki asked casually, leaving the question open for answers.

            "My friends took an entrance exam, and I saw them there. However, I believe I should be heading home, now." Kurama stood up and stretched slightly, making his way towards the door. "I appreciate the help and hospitality, but my parents will be worried soon, so I should head back." And with a flourish, and wave, Kurama disappeared into the darkness.

            "Interesting girl. You think she might have home problems, the way she didn't tell us where she lived?" Kyo's question bounced around the still room. Yuki and Shigure fell over and Tohru jumped up, rushing to Yuki's aid.

* * *

            "Ah, I knew there was a problem. Good thing I changed, right?" Shigure asked, his voice piped in his own, uniquely annoying fashion. Yuki sweatdropped as Kyo turned on him, just as Kurama's eyes opened. The three of them and Tohru were standing in a circle around his tent, looking down at him.

            "Good thing you changed?!?" Kyo snarled.

            "That is what I said, yes."

            "You-!"

            "That's enough, you know." Yuki stated firmly. "Suuichi, are you alright?" Kurama stared upward a moment, before he made it to his feet, stepping out of the tent.

            "Yeah… Although the irony of being found in a tent is getting to me."

            "Well… " Shigure trailed off as Yuki and Kyo stared at Shigure for a moment, before shaking their heads.

            "It's not important," Kurama covered for them, not quite sure if he wished to actually know or not.

            "Wouldn't you rather stay in a warm house, Suuichi?" Yuki asked almost immediately.

            "… I'd rather not impose…?"

            "It's fine, you know," Yuki amended. "It really doesn't bother any of us if you stay. We've got more than enough room."

            "And I'm more than grateful that you're inclined to give my house away so easily, Yuki-chan…" Shigure grumbled irritably, before noticing Kurama's concern.

            "No worries, really. It will all work out."

            "Well, then. That's settled." Kyo brought forth firmly. "Let's take you back, shall we, miss?"

            "I… yes. That would be quite helpful."

            "Need help with the luggage, _princess_?" Shigure breathed as he passed Kurama.

            "Stop. Now." Was Kurama's hissed reply.

* * *

            "So, there you have it. Mother will be thrilled." Kurama huffed as he passed through the park alongside Koenma, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara, with Hiei flipping around the trees nearby. Yusuke shook his head.

            "Yeah, I'd hate to have my daughter thrown into a house of three older men…" Kurama just glared at the trees, hoping to blame Hiei for the latest occurrences.

            "But so many arrived… In truth, I didn't expect Kurama to be facing any real danger when I made the report…"

            "It's not that important, Botan. I came out with all my screws intact, regardless of Hiei's cold shoulder and Kyo's mistake. I'll explain it to him eventually."

* * *

            "Shigure?" All five heads at the Sohma house's table turned to the door as it slid open and made a slow stop. The small voice's owner did not come in. Kyo suddenly cringed and began a steady crawl towards the door on the other side of the room.

            "No escaping her now, Kyo." Shigure's statement was dully noted as Kyo began to speed up.

            "Shigure, is Kyo-kun here?" The small voice spoke again.

            "Why, yes he is! Would you like to see him?"

            "You're going to die, DOG! ARGH!" Kyo was tackled by a green-brown blur, which slowly decayed into a young girl of dark hair and pale jade dress, who was nuzzling Kyo into the wall.

            "Would someone mind explaining the visitor?" Kurama turned to the house owner. "And… is Dog a keyword I haven't learned of in the last two weeks?"

            "Oh! This is Suuichi Minamino-san that Akito-sama told me of! Wonderful, polite girl!" Shigure and Yuki were careful to hide their comments on this with hair covering their amused eyes. Kurama refrained from a heated response.

            "Yes, it's wonderful that you-"The red head began before the personification of ecstatic turned back to her prey.

            "AND! This is my KYEEEO!" She turned and tackled him through the wall. "Who has forgotten to CALL!" Kurama's eyes widened visibly, and his sweat pores opened full-force in the back of his head.

            "I'm… sorry?"

            "That's Kagura, Kyo's girlfriend." Shigure monotoned from the sidelines, his permanent spot.

            "KYAO!" Kagura released Kyo from her whirlwind, knocking the now doubly stunned Kurama backwards. The kitsune helped Kyo back on his behind, where Kyo wobbled and fell to his side, hitting the table.

            "Oh, Kyo! Who could attack such a kind creature?" Kagura purred from his side.

            "Why the heck am I still human! The girl hugged me!" Kyo blasted past the impeding Kagura.

            "What?" Kurama sputtered out in surprise.

            Shigure looked from the confused trio of K's to Yuki, who did the same. Shigure broke down into laughter and Yuki bit his fist.

            "I, uh, erm…" Tohru made out cautiously. 

            "Transform?" Kurama made out in a similar state.

            "But if she's NOT a she…" Kagura noted as she stood, still connected to Kyo's waist. Kyo's sweater, however, was still connected to the table, which impeded her foot's movement. The two of them tipped over into Kurama's lap, again. Everyone stared as Kagura stared at the "newly" male Suuichi, as did Kyo.

            "Not a girl, not a guy…" Kyo grumbling in some awe.

            "Oh! Kyo! Are you alright?" Tohru was instantly at Kyo's side, helping him up when…

            POOF!

            "Not again!" Came from inside the smoke inhabiting Kurama lap. Within a few moments, Kagura and Tohru sat perfectly still, both with their hands on an orange feline, who was stomping around Kurama's now bruised lap.

            "I CAN NOT believe this! We kept it from her… him… for two weeks! How could we screw up this badly?!"

            "That would be your fault, stupid cat." Yuki informed the fuzz ball from his place at the table.

            "Him…" Kurama managed suddenly. "I am male. I'm sorry that wasn't cleared up earlier… There just never seemed a good time to burst you bubble."

            "Yeah. Thought it was weird Yuki-teme was sharing his room with a girl… " Kyo trailed off suddenly before turning back to Kagura. "And what the-!" Kurama picked Kyo up from behind, keeping him out of arm's reach, specifically, Kagura's.

            "Would someone mind explaining this?"

* * *

            "So…"

            "We're essentially possessed."

            "Ah…"

            "And it sucks! The rest of the world thinks we're freaks!"

            "Er…"

            "Us? We're starting our second year of high school, and they all love us. You're blind, stupid cat."

            "Ahem…"

            "Oh! But it brings some of us closer together!"

            "Um…"

            "… Oh! We're confusing you, Suuichi, aren't we?" Tohru cried instantly at Kurama's semi-blank face.

            "Yeah, well, be grateful. To hell with the rest of YOUR confusion, we're the ones that're confused." Kyo slumped to a greater degree, glaring through the window, specially 'factured by Kagura. "And I feel like an idiot."

            "So. As I'm a guy, when Kagura fell into me, she should have transformed?"

            "Correct. Erm, Kagura, would mind testing this out? Just to be safe, of course." Yuki tentatively  forwarded.

            "What, scared of being seen as a perverted _freak_, RAT?"

            "I'd be nothing compared to you. Remember the incident in the hot springs?"

            "Oh, be quiet!"

            "Kurama's cute, so I don't have any issues with it." Everyone stared at the mild Kagura. "If he's staying here for very long, I'll just consider him another, older cousin!"

            "He's younger."

            "Another, taller cousin or brother! Right, Tohru?"

            "Yes! That would be lovely!"

            "Family by word-of-mouth." Kurama suddenly noted with his soft voice. Everyone stared for a moment before it registered.

            "You've got my humor," Shigure started, ticking his fingers off one at a time, "Kyo's hair, Yuki's temperament, Tohru's knack for the best of the worst luck, Kagura's strength… Akito's love of enigmas. Yes, you're just another fruit cake in the basket."

            "Aha! Brother Suu-chan!" Kagura cried suddenly, coming out of a contemplative position into a crouch, then a pounce upon her new brother. "Nope. Still human."

            "A lost member of the Zodiac?" Yuki added again. Kyo glared at him for being beaten to the obvious.

            "Well… do excuse me, Suuichi-kun." Tohru added suddenly before lightly hugging Kurama's other arm. They all shook their heads at the visible lack of smoke.

            "School tomorrow?" Shigure asked of Kyo, who shook his head. 

            "Like we've got to do anything for it."

            "It's call sleep, idiotic cat."

            "Don't call me stupid!" Kyo stopped after this sentence, realizing his mistake. "Ah… reflexive instinct."

            "With instincts like that, I'm surprised you survived in this house for as long as you have."

            "SHUT UP!"

            "Oh, KYO! Allow me to do something wife-like for you! Wash your clothes, rinse your hair, sweep you floor, cook your dinner!"

            "Ah…! Wait! Kagura! Dinner's already made! … I have extras, if you'd like to eat with us before heading home."

            "That'd be lovely! Can't I stay?"

            "No."

            "Aw! KYO!"

            "Give it a rest!"

            "You may have my bed for the night, Kagura. I can rest under the stars."

            "Suuichi! Don't help her!"

            "I don't want to kick you out, Suuichi!"

            "I need fresh air and… to make sure a _certain_ friend of mine understands the school rules. Nothing more. I'll be back before sunrise."

* * *

            "Hiei? What on earth are you doing here?" Kurama's head was tilted back essentially looking up through tree leaves and brush to more leaves and brush. Hiei came to a rest beside him, starring up before.

            "Nothing. What's up there?" Kurama jumped, shooting looks between Hiei and Hiei's supposed spot within the foliage.

            "…" They echoed the other's thought for a moment. _This is pitiful._

            "I just thought the tree made a nice outline against the horizon, that's all."

            "Yes, of course, Kurama. Humans have always made you soft."

            "I…" Kurama looked back across the white-stoned path towards the Sohma house. "…can let my guard down."

            "… do something stupid like that and you'll do that human thing weaklings are so fond of."

            "The one you also perform?" Hiei huffed and turned from his comrade.

            "The other one. For another of the same race, different gender." Hiei stopped for a moment. "Yukina notwithstanding." Kurama smiled, his eyes sparkling and shook his head.

            "Ye of little faith. Have thou lost all hope for thy old comrade? I'llst know better than that."

            "Do you even know what you're saying?"

            "Do you?"

* * *

            A crash could be heard from the Sohma house. There was a muffled grunt, and then silence. Tohru looked out the kitchen window, Kyo looked down from the roof, and Yuki and Shigure looked out the front door. Kagura slept peacefully.

            "Argh!" Shot through the opened passages of air, and Tohru was throwing her apron over her shoulder as she made it into the living room where Yuki and Shigure were partially on their feet.

            "Wha-?" She trailed off as more thumps and the sounds of falling trees came to them. Yuki's feet were already moving when Shigure followed him without thought. Tohru made her way around the table, her feet making the instantaneous motions of sliding on sandals as she exited and followed her prince, arms coming out to either side as she exerted the full force of her legs. Kyo was down, just behind Yuki, and looking over the rat's shoulder. The stone pathways was alit shades of orange as the dying sun faded through the limbs. Yuki rounded the corner and ground socked feet upon the pebbles. Shigure and Kyo came up just behind, and were stopped in awe. Tohru came into the sight of her housemate's backs just as Shigure regained his composure and gripped her shoulder, clasping a hand to her eyes. She stopped, stupefied that she couldn't see what was wrong, what had become of their word-of-mouth family. She gripped Shigure's wrist, tearing it away in a heartbeat. His instant reaction was to put himself in between her and the scene before them, wrapping an arm around her shoulders while attempting to stop her wriggling form. He and his protection fell away in a puff of smoke as Tohru ran forward, past the two cousins.

            Before a cloud-scattered canvas, Kurama stood against the fall-colored giants, encased in the fall of many leaves as they fluttered to aerobatic stops at his feet, and within his mane. A ring of blood and bodies surrounded him, somewhere in the shadows that refused to touch him. A lone plant trailed from his arm into the grass that soaked up his vintage. His back cast it's own shadow upon their feet. His breathing paused as he acknowledged their presence, before he turned and allowed the fading light to cross his face before them, yet still see them himself with jade -turned-crimson-highlighted eyes. A light drizzle filtered through the wispy clouds and fractured the light of their star.

             Tohru stopped. Every leaf seemed to have a life of its own, and the rain came upon its own, but time stopped. Every wisp of his hair flowed distinctly within its own wind, then paused. No one breathed. The light-encased tableau was beyond compare. She forgot the world. Forgot dignity, promises. It wasn't until a dog's head ran against her leg that she remembered she wasn't watching this as a spectator. One step. Then another. She was moving away from it all. He footsteps quickened, and all her princes could see was her back as she ran towards on of their trusted ones. 

            Tohru collided with Kurama's arm, forehead hitting his chest before looking up into his eyes with tear-brimmed sadness.

            "Family." The rain clouds blocked their light from their world, encasing them in gray. "Family! You can't just be rid of family! It- It doesn't work like that! We all agreed to it!" She motioned to the others. "Everyone! I just wanted everyone to be happy and… "

            "Damn it!" Kyo suddenly broke Tohru's random blurbs. "If Kagura figured we took you away from her precious image of 'family' then she'd forgive us! So, stop crying!"

            At this moment, Shigure ran up and put his paws upon her hip, nodding his head. Kurama watched this all in quiet fascination.

            "I'm… sorry?"

            "Right! Kagura said it! Remember?"

            "Yes!" Tohru had lost all her sadness, and her smile brimmed out, covering her eyes with soft cheeks. "We're all family because we've all lived in the same house so long! And we all still accept the rest of us!"

            "Yeah, we haven't killed each other off yet, eh?" Kyo gave both Kurama and Tohru a smirk-filled smile.

* * *

            "Ah, now that feels good." Shigure sat in the middle of the floor, still a dog, as Tohru rubbed his back dry.

            "How come that sounds wrong coming from you?"  The three of them sat in the warm glow of the house as Yuki leaned against the doorpost along the wall. Kurama placed a hand upon the doorframe, making his careful, quiet way out.

            "Going already, Kurama?"

            "… I've got one last errand before tomorrow."

            "Interesting that you'll leave us."

            "Leaving you within the capable hands of your own pitch-black fairy godmother."

            "May I quest an inquiry as to your designation?"

            "The red light district." 

            "I wasn't asking for sarcasm."

            "I've got to retell the story a final time."

* * *

            Kurama looked up at the tall, quiet home of his mother and stepfather. A doorbell rang deep within the building and a long, ebony-haired woman answered, smiling at the sight of her dripping son.

            "Ah, come in, Suuichi. I've been waiting." She stepped back, allowing Kurama to enter her house. "Would you like to begin?"

            "Yes, okaasan." The kitsune pulled a long flask from his overcoat's inside pocket which showed a small slice of seed within. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
